User blog:Dser/Featured 2010
Since Plantspedia was created during the middle of 2010, there will be less featured things during this year. The reason for this blog is to show improvement over the wiki, and reports for featured article and featured images. June 2010 Featured article For the month of June 2010, Prunus × yedoensis defeated Diospyros quaesita, two votes to nothing. The only problem with P. × yedoensis winning, was that nobody posted their reasons why they wanted the article featured on the talk page. I hope that somebody posts their reasons during the next nomination. Note: Though this article became featured, it is now requested to be expanded because it is near the bottom of the requirements for a featured article. Featured image ]] Lumnitzera littorea.jpg won featured image during June 2010, but nobody voted, or talked on its talk page. I had to decide based upon colors, brightness, centering, and quality. I hope next time, the community votes so I don't have to. July 2010 Featured article For the month of July 2010, ''Kigelia africana defeated its two opponents, Rubus idaeus, and Typha capensis, with three votes to nothing on both. The problem with it winning, was yet again, because people didn't discuss why it should be featured on its talk page. Featured image ]] Rose Amber Flush 20070601.jpg won featured image in July. This time, unlike in June, two people voted, but yet again, nobody discussed featuring it on the talk page. August 2010 Featured article Sequoiadendron giganteum defeated Rosaceae in votes for August 2010, with 1 vote to nothing. The problem with this particular vote is that only one person voted, and nobody discussed why it should be featured on its talk page. Featured image ]] Cerasus speciosa3.jpg defeated Bandel Rose.jpg 1 vote to nothing in August. This time, one person voted, but nobody discussed why it should be featured on its talk page. September Featured article ]] Strawberry defeated both of its opponents. Two people voted for strawberry, while one person voted for ''Sequoia sempervirens. Though there were three votes, only one person (me) discussed why they thought that the article should be featured. The other two voters could have possibly been anons, but hopefully the next time, there will be more discussion over FA. Featured image ]] Laburnocytisus close up.jpg won, two votes to nothing, but there wasn't much discussion. October Featured article '']] ''Cylindropuntia bigelovii defeated both of its opponents, including Rosaceae, which had lost FA before (August) 1 vote to nothing. Only one person discussed their opinions about the article. Featured image ]] Ceratopetalum apetalum.jpg defeated both of its opponents, 1 vote to nothing. Only one person had actually discussed their opinions about the image, totalling 100% of the voters for the first time actually voting ''and discussing. Next time this happens, I hope more than 1 person votes and discusses. November Featured article Note: This is the actual poll for FA Featured image Note: This is the actual poll for FI Category:User blogs Category:Blog posts